Wanted Dead or Alive
by FlamingPurpleBunnies
Summary: A mysterious girl has her eyes set on Wolfram. What does she want with him and how will Yuuri take all of this? CONTAINS YUURAM! Discontinued
1. Prolouge

Ok so this is a Kyou Kara Maou fic (as you've probably already guessed) and it's based off of a dream that I had. It more-so focuses on Wolfram and something that he has to go through but Yuuri also has his share in it. I mean, it IS a romance story right? (If you're wondering it's a Yuuram story) Anywho R&R! Enjoy!

--

"You may come in now." A tall muscular man clad in a block robe called to the two granite doors that were positioned in front of him. His gray eyes were filled with hatred and his fists were clenched together so hard that his knuckles had turned white. Slowly, the doors swung open and revealed a small girl of 16. She had cherry red hair and electric red eyes. If not for her father they would have been as bright as the sun.

"Yes father?" she asked, a stressed sigh following her words.

He lifted up his hand and struck her across the cheek, "Do not dare call me that! I'm your master! Know your place!" Tears welled up in her eyes as she lifted her hand up to her cheek.

"Y-yes master." She hung her head low and cupped her hands together in front of her.

"That's better." He crossed his arms and started to stroke the beginning of a beard that was starting to grow. "I have a mission for you. I need you to lure in and kill Wolfram Von Bielefeld."

Her eyes widened and her back grew stiff. "_The_ Wolfram Von Bielefeld? Father I don't want to do that! I said I would work for you as a spy! Not as an assassin!" As she said this she backed up towards the two large doors.

Before she could go anywhere he reached out and grabbed her hair. "How dare you defile me child! _I_ am your master! You do everything I say! If you don't then I can get rid of you! My patience is almost gone!" By now his face was a blotchy red and his pupils were almost gone. He dropped her onto the ground and stormed out of the room. "Remember this you low life scum!"

The tears escaped her and she sat there and sobbed.

--

"Sir." A girl with cherry red hair and electric red eyes asked a train conductor. "Where can I buy a train ticket to go to Shin Makoku?"

"Eh? Why would you want to go there little missy? That place if full of dangerous Mazoku. It's not a place for us humans. "

"I have private matters to attend there. There's no need to worry, I'll be fine." The man gave her a puzzled look but shrugged his shoulder.

"No use in trying to persuade a girl as determined as you." He said and pointed out where she could but a ticket. She nodded and thanked him before heading off to the little booth where the tickets were being sold.

"Hello may I please buy a ticket to Shin Makoku?" she asked when she got there. The salesclerk nodded and handed her a ticket.

"That would be twenty mesos." He said. "May I ask your name?"

"Luci. Luci Primas."

--

And that it! Or at least that's all there is to the prologue. I know there aren't any characters from Kyou Kara Maou in here but they will be added in during the first chapter. This was just to get the story going. Well I hoped you liked it! Review please!


	2. Traveling the same way

I finally got the next chapter out

I finally got the next chapter out! YaY!! I'll defiantly make this one longer because the prologue was so short. Sorry bout that! Anywho, you know the basic procedures R&R! Also in the beginning Conrad is a little OC because he acts a little childish but he becomes more normal later. Enjoy!! (If you're going to review please don't flame!)

--

"Wolfram, go and find Yuuri." Conrad called to his younger brother as he passed him in the hall.

"Why?" Wolfram protested. It was extremely hot outside today and he didn't want to go out running around looking for someone, even if it was his fiancé.

Conrad sighed. "We just got a message stating that there is a group of people causing a lot of ruckus out in one of the towns by the border. We need you and Yuuri there to discuss the matter with us." Wolfram raised his eyebrows. Last time this had happened it turned out to be a group of fan girls that wanted to touch Yuuri with their own hands. Wolfram was about to refuse but it was too late because Yuuri just appeared and started walking down the hallways.

Mentally Wolfram slapped himself on the cheek. _Why did you have to show up Yuuri!? _He thought.

"Conrad! Wolfram! What are you two doing here?" he asked, his black eyes shimmering.

"What perfect timing your majesty! We we're just going to come and find you. There are some important matters that we need to discuss with you."

"Conrad, what have I always told you? Call me Yuuri. And what are these important matters that we have to discuss?"

"Nothing important!" Wolfram shot out. He didn't want to get Yuuri involved in anything that might hurt him. Conrad stepped on his foot and smiled at Yuuri.

"There has been some re-occurring ruckus in one of the towns along the border line and there has been a request to have a meeting and see if there if anything we can do about it.

Yuuri didn't hesitate and agreed to the meeting. As they were walking to the meeting room Wolfram nudged him in the arm. "What did you agree to that for?" He whispered.

"People could get hurt Wolfram. We need to stop this."

"But what if it's just like last time? What if you get _hurt_?" Yuuri looked at Wolfram and smiled.

"Don't worry." He said. "I have you and Conrad and everyone else to protect me. I trust in you." Wolfram sighed. He just couldn't resist to Yuuri. Those beautiful emotional black orbs and that silky black hair. He sighed again.

"Are you ok Wolfram? You're sighing an awful lot."

"Oh yeah, I'm fine." Wolfram had to keep his thought on task, he could start daydreaming again.

--

While Wolfram and Yuuri talked a girl by the name of Luci Primas was sitting on the bed that was provided in her room by the inn. She was intently looking at a letter that she had just received.

_Luci, _it stated_, in the town of Herion I have sent some of my agents to cause some ruckus. This should catch and draw out the Maou. If the Maou comes then most likely Wolfram will come too. Use this chance wisely. It is your last one._

She carefully folded the letter and placed it inside the pocket of her dress. Her top priority was to get to Herion and kill Wolfram, if he went there that was. Luci walked to the front counter of the inn and asked the register, "Are there any trains that are leading to Herion anytime soon?"

The woman gave her a weird look. "Why would you want to go there? You do know that that is where al the trouble is coming from nowadays, right?" Luci nodded her head.

"Yes, I know. I'm going there to see if there is something I can do to stop it." _Wrong_ "I work with my father and we go around trying to make peace." _First part right, last part wrong. _The woman smiled and gave Luci and map showing where she could find a train that would take her to Herion.

As Luci left the inn she heard the woman call out, "It's nice to know that there are people like you in the world!" A few stray tears fell from Luci's eyes as she walked towards the train.

--

"So it's decided then!" Günter said as he placed his hands on the table. "Yuuri will go to Herion along with Wolfram, Conrad, Yozak, and His Holiness." Yet again Wolfram mentally slapped himself across the cheek.

_Why wouldn't anyone listen to me? I _still_ think that this is a bad idea!_ He thought as he looked across the room. He was the only one who looked uneasy about this. Everyone else seemed fine, like this happened every single day.

"Well, we better get our things together. Gisela has prepared soldiers to come with us and we will leave tomorrow morning." Conrad stated as he opened the doors to the room. "Meet at 9 o'clock at the front gate tomorrow morning. Goodnight everyone." With that he left the room. Followed by Yozak, Murata, and everyone else.

Wolfram left last. He could help but feel uneasy about the journey that they were about to take.

--

"The train leaves in two hours." The conductor said, "Why don't you go and pack your things then come back?"

"No that's fine, I want to enter now, I have to get to Herion quickly." A particular sixteen year old girl said. A girl who had cherry red hair and electric red eyes.

"But what about you're luggage, don't you want to bring anything with you?"

"No the only thing that I will need for this journey is myself" _And a sword._

--

Ok I know I said that I would make this story a lot longer than the others but that didn't really happen. I'm sorry! It just seemed like the right place to leave off! I do hope you review though. Plus I want to know if the story makes sense. Please tell me if it doesn't!


	3. Predator sees Prey

I'm saying this in every story that I'm writing right now, I'm saying it to my friends, and I'm going to say it in my profile, but, I'm leaving for vacation next Sunday and from there on I'm gone for 5 weeks so I won't be able to update. I'm really sorry so before I leave I'm going to try and update as soon as possible!

--

Far away from Luci, and far away from Wolfram sat a man in a large barren room. The room had large granite doors and it only had one lone desk sitting in the middle of it. Sitting at that desk was a muscular man with stressed gray eyes and dark red hair. He was sitting with his arms crossed and his legs propped up on the table, in a very vulnerable position. Even though his body was here, his mind was not, it was in the land of dreams thinking about some awful event that had happened only 7 years ago.

"_Papa!" A younger Luci called, "Mommy and I have been waiting for you! What took you so long? The cookies are getting cold!" A younger version of the man sitting at the desk picked the little girl up and swung her around in a circle, laughing all the way._

"_I'm sorry Luci. You know how daddy's the head of that big new company that just started up? Daddy had to go to the main office and make sure that things were going all right."_

_Luci smiled a bright smile, her rosy cheeks puffing out with pride, "My papa's a big man! He's going to help the company! I'm proud of you papa!" While the two of them were talking there was an explosion in their house that was farther up the hill that they were standing on. Cristaferd, the man, turned his eyes towards all the commotion. What he saw made his mind explode and his heart start pacing two times the normal pace. _

"_Stay here Luci." He said as he started to run towards the huge billowing cloud of smoke that had formed at the top of the hill. Once he reached the top, the sight made tears come to his eyes. Their house was afire and there were several fireweilding mazoku surrounding it._

_One of them was standing over the dead body of his wife. HE was laughing and pointing at her and making crude comments. When the two men lifted her body up it exposed the dead body of his son. Christaferd grimaced. There was nothing he could do but sit there and watch, he was as helpless as any other mortal human. _Luci!_ He thought. He had left her at the bottom of the hill. _What if the Mazoku find her! _He ran off towards where he had left her and when he got there she was sitting down picking the petals off of a dandelion. _

"_Papa!" she cried. "What took you so long?" She stood up and hugged him. "I missed you!" _

_Small tears fell from his eyes but he quickly wiped them with his hand. "We're going to live in the office Luci. You mom and brother are going on a very long vacation and won't be back for awhile."_

_Luci covered her gaping mouth with her hand. "_I_ get to _live_ in _the_ office? _Daddy's_ office?"_

"_Yes you do, so we should get going…"_

The man opened his eyes and closed them again. _A few years a research and a once good company can become an assassin's guild, all out to kill a certain family of Mazoku called the Von Bielefeld's._ He clenched and un-clenched his hands. _If only it weren't for them…_

There was a nock on the door and a gangly man stepped into the room. "Sir." He said, "Luci is now in Herion."

--

Wolfram was riding on his horse. Yuuri was on one side of him and on the other side of Wolfram was Conrad. "Yuuri," he whispered, "Are you sure that you still want to do this? It's not too late to go back." Yuuri sighed.

"Yes Wolfram, I am every bit positive that I want to go through with this. We need to help our people Wolfram, there are people out there getting hurt even while we speak!" Wolfram hushed him down for his voice was getting louder as he talked. "Besides, why are you so against going there?"

"When some of my relatives came here for a visit a few years agosomeone made a comment and they went on a rampage. They killed a lot of people. I don't think that I would be very welcome there." _Also there's some weird feeling in my gut telling me to not go there._

"Don't worry! You're with me, I'm sure you will be welcome." Yuuri smiled. Wolfram internally sighed. Yuuri was so beautiful and if it weren't for those shining black orbs and that brilliant smile he would have protested more.

As the two of them were conversing a train happened to pass by in the distance. A girl by the name of Luci Primas had happened to look out the window and spot someone who she feared. Someone who she admired. Someone who she hated. Someone who she was out on a mission to kill. A mazoku by the name of Wolfram Von Bielefeld.

--

"This is where we will be staying your majesty." Yuuri sighed. How many times had he told Conrad to call him by his actual name?

"Y-u-u-r-i! It's not that hard to say so please call me by it1 It is the name that you gave me!" He said.

Wolfram was sitting in the corner of the room looking out the window at the small town. There were barely any people about even though it was the middle of the day. _Probably because of all the trouble that's been going on around here._ He thought. Just then he saw a girl that caught his eye. She was exiting the train station, but she had no luggage. She was swearing and it was almost possible to see the steam that was coming out of her ears. She yelled something at the conductor and stormed away. Even though she was mad she was quite pretty. She had red hair and eyes, a rare sight. Not as rare as Yuuri, but rare enough. The girl was petite and very short, or it seemed like that from the windows point of view. Wolfram watched her for a few more moments until he could swear that someone was calling his name. He peeled his eyes away from the window and saw that he was face to face with Yuuri, who looked quite concerned.

"Are you alright Wolfram? I was calling your name for the longest time but you never answered."

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just…" _Saw a very interesting girl_ "Thought the view was interesting." Yuuri shrugged his shoulders but didn't take his concerned gaze off of Wolfram's face.

"Everyone left and went to their rooms. We're sharing one. You look tired, you should get some sleep."

Wolfram hadn't heard a word Yuuri had just said as he was looking out the window again, trying to find that odd girl, but she had disappeared. "Wolfram? Are you with us?" Yuuri said as he noticed that Wolfram's gaze was somewhere else again. When Wolfram didn't answer Yuuri sighed and went to the bed. He grabbed a blanket and laid it on Wolfram's shoulders. "If you're going to stay and look out the window, at least try not to get a cold." You could hear the strain in his voice as he turned out the lights and plopped himself onto the bed. "Goodnight."

--

"Hey give me that back!" Luci screamed at the conductor as he confiscated her sword.

"I'm sorry but I can't. A girl like you shouldn't be carrying a sword on a train. In fact anyone shouldn't be carrying a sword on a train unless they have permission from the government." Luci bit her cheek to keep herself from badmouthing the man. _He's just doing his job_. She told herself over and over again.

Eventually after enough pestering, Luci was kicked out of the train station. Steam fumed out of her ears as she stomped off swearing every swear she knew. "How am I supposed to do this if I don't have a weapon?" She mumbled to herself. Mentally she was hitting herself over and over again with her shoe. "If I go to a weapon shop they'll wonder what I want it for and then I'll have to give myself away. I'm not _that_ good of an actress to be able to lie and pull it off."

"Psst! Luci! Over here!" Luci stopped dead in her tracks and looked around the road that she had come down. Crouching behind a fallen down barrel was her faithful friend Jordan. "I heard that you had some trouble with the train conductor so I came to give you some backup support." He said, smiling. Luci smiled and hugged him.

"Jordan!" she squealed, "How did you find me?" Suddenly her face became serious. "You didn't just come here by father's orders to make sure that I was doing the job, right?" Sheepishly he rubbed the back of his mouth and grinned.

"Caught right on the first day." He sighed. Luci frowned, and then a thought came to her head.

"Hey, if you're here would you mind going and buying me the perfect weapon for a secret assassination, would you?" Jordan's eyebrow's shot up.

"You're here to perform an _assassination_! What are you thinking! Who?"

"Yes I'm here to kill Wolfram von Bielefeld, on father's orders." Jordan sighed yet again.

"I guess I'll help you, I've got nothing better to do." He mumbled quickly. Luci clapped her hands and hugged him.

"Let's get to work then!"

--

How did you like it? I tried to make this chapter really long and I hope I succeeded in your terms! As a heads up, I don't think I'll be updating this story anymore until I leave because I'm going to try and update my other stories too. I'll update when I get back. Please review!


	4. This can't be happening

Next chapter is out

Next chapter is out! Ahhh I feel so refreshed! I made an agreement with someone to update a few chapters at a time so if it takes a really long time for me to update that's because I'm writing more than one chapter at once. Enjoy!!

--

"You want to buy this sword? Why?" The store manager asked Jordan as he pointed out the sword that he favored best.

"Um… because I collect swords and I don't have this one yet!" Luci, who was hiding behind a shelf, tried not to laugh. _What a stupid excuse. _

"That's ok with me, but aren't you a little too young to be collecting swords?" Jordan bit his bottom lip.

"Yeah, but I collect them with my dad. He's usually the one that comes and buys the swords but he's away on work and I wanted to get this one and surprise him." Another lame excuse. Fortunately, the store keeper bought it and shrugged his shoulders.

"Fair enough." He said as he motioned Jordan to hand him the sword. As they were doing that Luci took her chance and rushed out of the store. A few minutes later Jordan came out and found her sitting on a nearby bench.

He handed her the sword and said, "You owe me, that man wanted a lot of information before he would sell the sword."

"Yeah but you still got it!" Luci stood up and kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks a lot Jordan!" She ran off. What she didn't notice when she was running was the blush that had crept its way along Jordan's face when she kissed him.

--

"Wolfram, we're going now." Yuuri said as he finished talking to Conrad. Wolfram didn't answer but nodded his head and stood up, brushing himself off.

_Wolfram's been really quite lately, I wonder what's wrong with him. _ Yuuri asked himself as they left the room and went to the lobby. The rest of the group was waiting for them. Once they finished saying their hellos and asking how each other slept they headed out of the inn and ran straight into the girl who Wolfram had been watching the night before.

"Ah!" Wolfram and Luci said as they pointed at each other.

"You're the girl from the train station!" Wolfram screamed.

"You're Wolfram von Bielefeld!" She screamed back.

"Um… who are you?" Yuuri stepped in, he was getting a little jealous. _The girl from the train _station_? What's this supposed to mean. _

She stopped gawking and looked at Yuuri. Realization flashed in her eyes and she quickly bowed her head and asked for forgiveness. "I'm sorry your majesty, I didn't see you, excuse my bad behavior."

Yuuri smiled, "You did nothing wrong I was just wondering who you are."

--

"Um…" Luci said. _Crap! I have to come up with some random name._ She ended up taking Jordan's name. "I'm Jordan!" she plastered a fake smile onto her face.

"That's an odd name." Wolfram said, "It doesn't really suit you." Luci looked up and made the mistake of looking into his emerald green eyes and was paralyzed. _Wow he's gorgeous. _

"We're quite sorry but we have some matters to attend to Jordan so we must take our leave." Conrad said as he ushered Yuuri forward.

"I'll be there in a minute; I have to ask Jordan something." Wolfram yelled at the group who was slowly walking away. Yuuri frowned at Wolfram.

--

_What does he think of that girl?_ He asked himself. Unconsciously he started biting his lower lip until Murata slapped him on the back. "Getting a little jealous?" he chirped.

"N-no! Why would I get jealous over Wolfram! He's just wants to get to know the girl better! It's not like he actually _likes_ her!" Murata grinned.

"You can deny it all you want but you're forgetting that I'm the great sage. I can tell when you're lying or not." Yuuri looked away from him.

"Just drop it." He mumbled. Murata chuckled and went ahead to walk in the front of the group.

--

"Um… what do you want?" Luci asked Wolfram who was starring at her intently.

"I just wanted to talk to you." He admitted. He had never been as fascinated in a girl as he was now.

"Oh… ok" she stuttered. _I can't fall for the prey. He's not trying to make this hard for me, he's just naturally cute._

Luci couldn't help but admit that she was indeed failing at her job. She had him all to herself, it was the perfect moment to kill him, but she couldn't it. His gorgeous looks had her falling for him. Heck, she couldn't help it. She _was_ only a girl.

At last she couldn't take it anymore. "I-I have to go. My friend is waiting for me." She stood up and started to walk away.

"Wait!" Wolfram called. "You forgot this, and I was wondering if maybe we could see each other again sometime." As he said this he handed her the sword.

Mentally she kicked herself as she answered with a yes, grabbed the sword, and ran off into the darkening ally ways. Wolfram starred at her back until he could no longer see her and then ran ahead to catch up with the rest of the group.

--

How did you like it! It's becoming really dramatized isn't it? Luci is falling for her prey, Jordan likes her, Wolfram is interested in her, and Yuuri is jealous. Hehehehehehe stay tuned to find out what happens next! Review please!


	5. Wanted dead, not alive

I feel so refreshed now that the next chapter is out! sigh It feels good to know that your story is a little step closer to being done and that there are people out there who are reading your story. Anywho, I've been forgetting to put in disclaimers. I know that it's not really necessary since I put one in the prologue but better safe than sorry, right? So as I was say, **I don't own Kyou Kara Maou or any of its characters! **Oh and as a heads up, Wolfram is a teeny bit OC and clueless in this chapter.

**--**

_What a small world it is, isn't it?_ Luci thought as she sat down at the park bench that Wolfram was already sitting in. He looked up at her and smiled and she couldn't help but let a little blush spread across her cheeks. She stepped on her foot and the blush soon disappeared.

--Flashback—

Luci's face was bright red as she ran across the gravel. How could she possibly have the smallest bit of feelings for her victim? She kept running until the sun set and when she stopped she found herself in a park. It was a gorgeous place with a lake and water lily's, but the person who was sitting in a patch of grass made the place light up even more. Wolfram von Bielefeld looked up and met eyes with Luci.

"H-hi." Luci stuttered out. _Why is he here?_ She cursed as she walked closer to him.

"Do you want to sit down?" He asked. It was when she nodded yes that they went and found a park bench that the two of them could sit down on.

--End of flashback—

"What brings you here?" she asked, her hands were busy fiddling with her skirt hem.

"Well I was with Yuuri and everyone else but we couldn't find any leads to those trouble makers so everyone else went back to the inn that we were staying at. I wasn't tired so I went on a walk and came here, where I saw you."

_Right! Now that Wolfram is here Dad probably took out his men so now there are no trouble makers, besides normal people._ She sighed._ I need to get the job done and now is the perfect time to do so, I have my sword, and I have my victim. Plus if I do it now I won't develop further feelings for him. _Luci looked around her and spotted a cave far off in the distance. "Hey Wolfram, I want to show you something." The two of them set off and headed off towards that cave that Luci had seen.

--

"Grrr that Wolfram!" Yuuri shouted into his pillow. "What does he think he's doing? Running off at a time like this. We need to find the culprits!" To tell the truth Yuuri was still a little jealous from earlier this morning and he wasn't to sure that Wolfram had just gone on a walk. _He probably went out to meet that girl._ He said to himself. "You know what? I'm going to go find that guy!" Yuuri stood up and rushed out the door, right past Murata who was just about to come and tell him about his vision, a vision that contained Wolfram and a certain girl by the name of Luci.

He stomped out of the inn and started rampaging around the town until he came to the park where Luci and Wolfram had previously been.

--

Jordan had been following Luci all day. How could he not? She was supposed to kill a strong Mazoku who he had been told was extremely beautiful. Plus he liked her. He was positive that she wouldn't see him as tracking was what he did for a living. He followed her to the park where she met up with Wolfram von Bielefeld.

Jordan was outraged. Why was he here? It wasn't until he saw Luci head towards the cave with him that he realized she must be moving in for the kill. Carefully he continued the routine that he had been doing all day, and followed her into the cave.

--

"What do you want to show me?" Wolfram asked Luci as the came to the head of the cave.

"I saw something really cool in here the other say and I wanted you to see it." She replied with a smile. Wolfram was clueless and had no idea that Luci was an assassin out to kill him, an assassin that was in love with him.

"Hmm I don't see anything that could be that interesting in here, but I guess I can see it." He shrugged and followed her into the cave. The two of them walked for a while until he grabbed her shoulder and turned her around. "Where are we going?" he asked. Wolfram was starting to get irritated, this was taking forever.

"Don't worry, it'll be here soon." He voice was quivering but he just assumed that she was afraid of the dark because it was very dark in the cave.

--

_This is my chance!_ Luci thought as she hugged Wolfram. She positioned the sword in her hand, behind his back, so she could easily pull it out of its sheath. He took a few steps back for he was quite startled. She had hugged him out of nowhere.

"II-'m scared of the dark!" Luci wailed internally grinning at her acting skills. Hesitantly he hugged her back.

"Um… it's ok. I was afraid of the dark once. You'll get over it someday." He said, trying to comfort her. Silently she pulled the sword out of its sheath and got ready to plunge it through his heart, but found that she couldn't do it. _Crap!_

--

Jordan walked into the cave that Luci had just gone into and followed the sound of her footsteps until they stopped. He guessed that she was getting ready to kill Wolfram but he crept closer, just in case she would need his help. Turns out that she did. Just she was about to kill him she froze. _Come on Luci! You can do it! Don't fail me now! _

A few seconds passed and she still didn't do it. "Um…" he could hear Wolfram say.

"I'm still scared; please hold me like this a little longer." Luci replied, but she still didn't move. It was then that Jordan decided to make a move. He got up and started to run towards the two of them.

--

_I can't kill him_. Luci slowly started to lower the sword when she felt a hand on her hand. Wolfram felt it too and started to turn around but he didn't get the chance to as a sword was plunged through his heart.

--

"WOLFRAM!!" Yuuri screamed as he saw Wolfram fall limply to the floor. Yuuri had seen Jordan and followed him, not knowing that Jordan would lead him to this sad scene. He had come into the little cove a little later than Jordan, but he had come in time to see his fiancé die. Yuuri tried to contain his demonic energy but he couldn't hold it and slowly his hair started to grow longer and his eyes became like the eyes of a cat.

"What have you done?" he bellowed. A blue light started to engulf him. Jordan was holding the sword, blood oozing off the end, and Luci was sitting on the ground. Wolfram was spewed across her lap and she was shivering uncontrollably. "What have you _DONE?_" Yuuri repeated. He looked at Jordan who looked back at him with eyes empty of emotion. Then he turned his attention to Luci and was met with eyes overflowing with tears, tears running down her rosy red cheeks and then falling onto the paling face of Wolfram von Bielefeld.

--

So how did you like it! I know the story might have been confusing because it switched POV's quite a few times but I liked it, not sure if you did. I'll try to get another chapter out but I don't think I'll be able to before I leave. Review Please!


	6. Reality Revealed

Finally I've gotten another chapter out! I'm so sorry that I've kept you waiting for so long. I've made this chapter longer than they usually are to make up for it and I'm going to try and make all of my chapters longer form now on. Please review and please no flames. I went through the chapter and edited it so if you already read it and are reading it again and something seems different, that's why. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **(just to be safe) I don't own Kyou Kara Maou and if I did Yuuri would have confessed his love for Wolfram by now!

--

All Yuuri could feel was hate. He knew that there had been something wrong with that girl Luci and he knew that there had been something on Wolfram's mind but he didn't think that it would have all led up to this.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!" he screamed again, for who knows how many times now. Yuuri's hair was now shoulder length and his eyes had dilated until they were cat-like slits. The blue hew around him was growing brighter by the second and Yuuri felt himself starting to loose control of his powers.

Jordan was grinning triumphantly, unaware that he could be killed by Yuuri at any second. His thoughts were consumed with the fact that he had done it. He had killed Wolfram von Beielfeld and now Luci would love him and kiss him and hug him since he had done the job for her. It wasn't until he turned to look at her face that his stomach started to sink. Tears were flowing down her puffy red face and rolling down onto Wolfram's head. She was cradling it and biting her lip while shivering like it was -20 degrees.

He took a step towards her when a huge blast of rock hit him on the back and he was sent flying into the wall. Luci looked up and saw Jordan fly past her and screamed.

"You!" Yuuri pointed a finger at Jordan. "You will pay."

Jordan tried limply to get up from where he was crushed but during the moment of contact with the wall he had broken his leg and it was twisted in three different directions while the skin was swelling and turning a dark purple.

Yuuri turned to Luci and his eyes narrowed. He knelt down next to her and lifted her chin up in his hand. "You're the one that started this but since you refused to kill Wolfram" at this he turned to look at Jordan, "I will spare you, but in return you will have to do whatever it takes to make Wolfram live."

Luci nodded weakly. "Take him to the nearest infirmary." Yuuri instructed as he stood up and made his way over to Jordan who was still trying to get up and run away.

Once his back was turned to her, Luci stood up, trying not to move Wolfram as best as she could, and started off to find the closest infirmary. She knew well and good that if Wolfram died Yuuri would go against what he had said and kill her.

Yuuri made his way over to Jordan and picked him up by the collar of his shirt. While he held him in place cuffs of rock started to appear on the wall behind him. Yuuri pushed him against the cuffs until Jordan was held up against the wall.

Taking a step back Yuuri held out his had and clenched it into a tight fist. As he did so the cuffs encircling Jordan tightened.

"EYAAAAAAAAA!! P-pl-please let me go! I pro-" Blood spit out of Jordan's mouth as the cave echoed with the sound of crunching and cracking of bones.

"Stay here and suffer. The pain shouldn't be enough that it should kill you but it should be enough to disable you for the rest of your life. You will most likely never be able to do anything on your own again." With that Yuuri left the cave leaving Jordan to his fate.

--

"Please don't die! _Please don't die!_" Luci screamed to herself as she ran through the streets as fast as she could with a dying Wolfram in her arms.

"I didn't want this to happen so why did it happen to me? Why did I have to get this stupid job, or have the man who raised me as my father? Why did I ever have to be born?" The tears that had finally stopped streaming down her face started to came back again, flowing in small ripples down the tracks they had not so long ago fallen down before.

"Hey you!" She heard a voice call out. Luci just ignored it figuring that the person who had called out was talking to one of the stragglers wandering in the darkening street. "Are you listening to me?" A warm hand gripped onto Luci's shoulder and she was forced to jerk around. The person there shocked her. Murata was standing in front of her, his glasses glazed over from the exertion of running after her.

When he saw who she was holding in her arms his eyes narrowed and his mouth became a tight line. Luci tried to back up but found that she couldn't because of his strong hold on her shoulder.

"Does Yuuri know of this?" he grimly asked.

Luci was at a loss of words and so she slowly nodded her head yes. She gulped as she looked down at Wolfram to check his current condition. It didn't look good at all. You wouldn't be able to tell that he was breathing unless you listening and looked for his heart beat for about twenty minutes. His face was ghostly pale and he was ice cold.

"Come with me." He muttered as he took Wolfram into his arms and out of Luci's. "When we get where we're heading unless you want to be arrested you have to tell me everything that I ask."

"O-ok." Luci said, her voice returning to her.

--

As soon as Yuuri had walked out of the cave his powers retreated inside of him and he leaned against the outer, tears streaming down his cheeks. "Why?" he croaked. Although he knew that the girl had taken him to an infirmary he knew that Wolfram probably would die because of the place where he had been stabbed. If he hadn't been a mazoku then he probably would have died in an instant.

He was quickly being pulled into despair but he still tried to hope. He tried to hope with all of his heart that Wolfram would make it through this and survive.

--

"Conrad." Yozak called to the brown haired soldier. "The three kids have been gone for too long and I'm getting worried about them. I'm heading out to go and look for them." Conrad nodded slightly before turning his attention back to the window. A few minutes ago he had seen Murata run out the front door and he was pondering about what they boy was up too.

Yozak paused before asking if Conrad wanted to come. "No thank you." Conrad curtly replied. "I'll stay here in case they come back." Truthfully he was worried about Wolfram and Yuuri, he knew that Murata could take care of himself but he wasn't so sure about the others. They were just too innocent and young sometimes.

"Alrighty then, see ya." Yozak said as he closed the door to the inn room and headed out towards the front.

--

Murata was running back towards the inn with Luci closely following in tow. "Now tell me, what exactly happened?" Luci was silent for a moment before she decided that she would tell him some of the information but not all of it. If she managed to get out of all of this alive she knew she would probably have to return to her father and if she leaked out any information her life would seem very insignificant then.

"Well… um… someone paid me a lot of money to kill a so called Mazoku named Wolfram. I did some research and figured out who he was and that he was going to come here. I went to this park and saw him and lured him into this cave that was there. I was going to kill him but I couldn't when a person cam up behind him and shoved the knife in Wolfram's back." She didn't want to rat out Jordan. Even if she now hated his guts she knew that he was raised just as she was and that he didn't know any better.

"Anything else?"

"Um… well his majesty the Maou was there and his hair grew really long and he was surrounded in this blue light." Luci shivered at the memory. "And he went all beserk."

Murata went even more silent than he had previously been. He knew what the girl had been talking about. He also knew that Yuuri must be in a lot of pain, who wouldn't be after seeing the one you love get killed? Or nearly killed at least.

A few minutes passed in silence until Murata spoke up. "Here we are." He pointed to a large inn. Luci's eyes widened in fear because her punishment would be coming soon but she knew that it would happen sometime and that she couldn't avoid it. "Come on." Murata pulled her inside. "No need to be so scared." _Of course there's reason to be scared._ He thought to himself but he knew that the girl was already scared enough and he didn't want to scare her anymore than she already was.

They stepped into the front lobby and were met with the anxious face of an anxious Conrad. He had seen Murata come in the door with a sickly looking Wolfram in his arms. His face paled as he saw Wolfram. He looked around to see if anyone was around Murata because they probably would have been the doing of this. His eyes focused on Luci and she visibly flinched under his strong glare.

--

"Young Master!" Yozak screamed as he came across the Maou sitting hunched over on a street bench. When he came closer to the boy he heard the unmistakable noise of sobs. "Kid, what happened? Are you alright?" He asked worriedly.

"Nothing happened to me, it all happened to Wolfram." Yuuri managed to choke out before he was overtaken by his tears once more. Yozak had no clue what was going on but he knew that the boy need comforting to he put his hand on Yuuri's back and began to make circles on his back. His mom had always done this to him when he was a kid and he had gotten angry or sad about something.

"Is it too much to ask or can you tell me what happened?"

Tear filled black orbs looked up at Yozak's face and withered away when Yuuri said the words, "I think Wolfram's dead."

--

Phew! Finally this chapter is done! It took me a whole day to write it and now my finger's kill! I hoped the chapter was satisfactory for all of you who are reading it and I hope that you will all be able to find some small amount of kindness in your hearts to review my story. I'll try to update soon but because I still have to update my other stories it might not be for a week or two so please put up with the wait!


	7. Questioning time

Ehe well i finally updated the story!! :D I hope you enjoy it after the long wait I made you go through for the next chapter. *sheepish grin* Anywho R&R please!!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kyou Kara Maou but if I did Yuuri and Wolfram would be married by now *fan girl scream* XD

* * *

Luci sat down in one of the couches in the front lobby of the inn. She would sit in a position for a few minutes then squirm into another one. It was a given fact that it was hard to sit still under the cold glare of Conrad. Murata was upstairs in one of their rooms with the wounded Wolfram.

Conrad stopped pacing and took a seat across from her in the large lobby. "So, care to tell me what happened?" he placed his hands under his chin but his gaze remained unwavered (AN: is that actually a word? O.0). Luci squirmed again under his gaze and switched her position to a different one. She had her hand clasped together in her lap and her ankles were crossed on the floor. She was staring intently at her brown boots as if they were extremely exciting.

It wasn't that she didn't want to answer his questions but she was very scared (for her life and for Wolframs) and whenever she tried to open her mouth nothing would come out. She silently cursed herself for getting into this mess.

"Let me ask again, what happened?" Conrad moved to a closer chair and continued to stare her down.

_If this is their method of getting information out of people then it sure sucks_, Luci sighed as she thought to herself. She opened her mouth one more time to attempt an answer but quickly gave up when no sound came out.

Conrad looked at her quizzically, "Can you not speak?" Luci's face grew red and she shook her head no, implying that she could talk. She sighed again and rested her face on her elbow. She grabbed a handful of her dress with the other out of frustration. She heard a sigh next to her and some shuffling. She looked up to se Conrad walking away.

"W-where are you going?" she finally found her voice and directed her question to her interrogator.

"Since you won't answer my questions I'm going to get someone else who will make you talk to them." He continued his flight towards the stairs. Luci shrunk back into the chair, trying to make herself disappear. She knew that she would have to answer truthfully but she didn't want to give everything away. Even if her father treated her as a slave she still loved him deep down in her heart. As she sat she tried to remember the kind man he used to be when she was a child. She frowned as her efforts came to an end and another person walked into the empty room.

"Eh? It's you." She looked into Murata's face.

"Yes, it's me. Is that a bad thing?" Murata asked while positioning himself in the chair that Conrad had just occupied.

"Um, ah… no. It's not." She hung her head limply and folded her hands again in her lap. She thought of all the questions they would ask her and the types of torture they would use to get the answers. "You won't hurt me right?" She whispered. She wasn't expecting an answer and jumped when she got one.

"Well that depends on what degree we find you guilty." Murata tried to get the atmosphere a little lighter. It felt like it was the end of the world in the room. There were a few minutes of silence and he contemplated what to say to get her to start talking. Finally he decided he would start with one of the simplest questions he could think of.

"Your name is Jordan, right?"

She paused, opened her mouth, and then closed it again. She looked as if she was fighting a battle in her head, "Um, no."

"What is it then?"

There was more silence and the battle continued. Luci didn't know what to do. If she told this man her real name then they could trace her back to the organization but if she didn't she could be endangering herself. Eventually she decided to tell him her real name. _I'm probably going to die anyway. _She told herself to try and make herself feel less guilty at a possible chance of giving the organization away.

"It's… Luci. Luci Primas." She squinted her eyes, waiting for the next question. When none came she opened her eyes and looked at Murata. He was looking off somewhere else and there seemed to be a glaze over his glasses, almost as if he was in the room, but he wasn't.

She took the chance to immerse herself in her thought again. While thinking she came across a memory from so long ago in an almost different time that she had almost forgotten it.

--

"_Papa, this place is so huge! Luci is lucky to be able to come here!" A smaller version of Luci pranced around her father's office. Her father chuckled a low laugh and sat down at his desk. Although she was young she had noticed that he had begun to change. The father that she loved wasn't really the same anymore. It was almost as if he was slipping away from her. Suddenly there was a loud knock on the large doors leading into the room._

"_Permission to enter sir?" a small voice squeaked from behind the doors. Luci ran to her father's side as her father gave whoever it was permission to enter. _

_A small old woman entered the room in an old faded yellow dress. She was hunched over and her hair was pulled unto an impossibly tight bun at the top of her head. She walked with an old shuffle and if you listened closely enough one could hear her raspy breathing._

"_Luci" her father sung. "Meet Aunt Martha! She will be your caretaker from now one."_

"_But papa," Luci grabbed at her father's trousers, "I don't want to leave you. I want you to be my caretaker." That was the first time he had hit her. Her small body slumped on the ground as tears sprung up into her eyes. She had sat there waiting for her father to say something but when she looked up he had already disappeared from the room. Aunt Martha slowly made her way over to the slumped form of Luci on the floor._

"_There there dear." She comforted Luci when she saw the tears in her eyes. "Your father doesn't mean it when he hits you; he's just going through a hard time." _

_--_

Luci shuddered. Aunt Martha had been just as bad as her father. Instead of hurting you physically though, she hurt you mentally. Luci remember how she had nearly thrown a party when Martha had died a few years back. She looked around the room again and noticed that Murata was staring at her.

"Ready to continue?" he asked. She blushed a little at her stupidity of spacing out like that.

"Yes." She whispered. Even though whispering wasn't hiding anything it still made her feel better, more secluded.

"Are you part of an assassination guild?" Luci cringed at this one. This guy was a smart one she thought to herself. He had been able to figure her out just by her name.

"Hm… no need to answer that one, your reaction made it obvious enough." He sat still for another few moments, most likely thinking of another question.

"Were you on a mission to kill Wolfram?"

"Yes."

"Did you?"

"No." this caught a puzzled look on his face. Yes he had seen a vision of her and Wolfram but he was sure she had been the one to kill him, er at least, _almost_ kill him.

"If you didn't, who did?" At this she paused and bit her lip. She wanted to rat out Jordan for what he did, but he still had been her friend and if the Maou didn't kill him then most likely they would. At last she decided to tell Murata. _What can I lose? He's probably dead._ She thought sadly as she thought up an image of him. For a second her mind was carried off into another time and place.

--

_A quiet sobbing filled a small room. The room was filled with crates and boxes of all different sizes. The door opened and a boy walked in carrying a few boxes in his arms. He stopped when he heard the sobbing. He slowly put the boxes down in the available space then creeped around the room until he found the source of the sound. Eventually he found a small girl with red hair hiding in the corner crying her eyes out._

"_A-are you ok?" he asked as he walked towards her._

_She flinched and scrambled more into the corner. "Go away. I didn't do anything wrong! I promise…" she wailed. At a closer look she had a swollen eye and bruises down her right arm._

"_Wa?" the boy stumbled in his path. "Why do you think I'm going to hurt you?"_

"_No one likes me. Papa doesn't even like me. He gave me to Aunt Martha."_

_The boy's mouth opened a little bit. "Your _father_ did this to you?" he asked as he crouched down by the girl. "Who's you dad?"_

"_He's the leader here." The boy slumped down a bit. So this was the girl that rumors were always spread about. There was an awkward silence before he could think of something to say that would comfort her. Eventually he spoke up. _

"_Hey, do you wanna be friends? I don't even know your name or anything but that's just a minor bump in the bond of friendship."_

_The girl looked up at him, trying to see if he was just trying to trick her and make her make a fool out of herself. When he didn't say anything else she asked, "Do you really mean it?" _

"_Uh, yeah. Why wouldn't I?_

_--_

Luci smiled to herself. Ever since that day Jordan and her had been unseperetable but now things would have to change it seemed.

"Jordan."

"Excuse me?" Murata asked.

"The one who killed Wolfram name is Jordan." (AN: This sentence doesn't make any sense but I couldn't think of a different way of saying it, sorry!)

Before either of them could say anything else the doors to the front lobby were thrown open and in between them stood a flustered Yuuri and a confused Yozak.

"Where's Wolfram?" Yuuri yelled into the nearly empty room. Luci quickly looked at the ground to avoid meeting Yuuri's gaze. Murata told him that Wolfram was upstairs getting treated. Yuuri ran up the stair as quickly as he could while Yozak stayed behind with Murata.

"Who's this?" Yozak jerked a thumb at Luci.

"She's our main suspect for hurting Wolfram. Turns out she was supposed to do the job but someone stole it from her." Murata waved his hand in the air and motioned for Yozak to come sit.

"So what have you gotten out of her?" Yozak casually asked as he made himself comfortable in his chair.

"Well so far I know her name is Luci Primas, she's from an assassination guild, and a boy named Jordan was the one who killed Wolfram."

"Hmmm, interesting." Yozak pursed his lips then leaned in towards Luci, "So, did you want to kill him?"

Luci jumped in her skin. They hadn't addressed her in awhile. "Ah, well, at first I didn't really care. It was either Kill him or lose my life." She quickly averted her eyes to somewhere else in the room.

"At first?" Yozak urged her to continue.

"It wasn't until I met him that I started to change my mind." Luci blurted out. She blushed and quickly covered her mouth.

Murata and Yozak looked at her with a new pique of interest in their eyes. "Since you couldn't do it, "Murata questioned, "did you ask this Jordan fellow to do the job for you?"

Luci looked disgusted at the thought, "No! I would never. In the guild we were raised to do everything by ourselves, if we didn't we would grow weak and be picked off by others." _Crap_. Luci quickly covered her mouth and kicked her shin. _I've said too much _she wailed to herself.

"Do you know were Jordan is?" Yozak finally asked.

"Jordan!" Luci jumped out of the chair and made a break for the door. Even if she was mad about what Jordan did she still didn't want to condemn him for that. He had been there for all of the hard times in her life. She was stopped when she felt a firm hand grab her arm.

"And where do you think you're going?" Yozak raised an eyebrow.

"Jordan could be dead right now!" she realized that she was crying and lifted up her other hand to wipe away her tears.

"Tell us where he is and we'll go and get him. If anything we need him to be arrested." Murata stated as he walked up to Yozak and Luci.

"He's in a cave; I'll take you to him." Luci whispered. She felt horrible for getting Jordan involved in this whole mess. If only she had never asked him to get the sword. If only she had never _met_ him.

The black haired sage, the orange haired spy, and the red haired assassin made their way out of the hotel and to the park where Wolfram had been stabbed.

--

"Wolfram don't you dare die!" Yuuri sobbed as he sat at the edge of the bed Wolfram was lying in. He was holding Wolfram's hand and he was crying. Conrad stood behind him with a hand on his shoulder. The best healer they could get from the town was working on trying to heal Wolfram.

The healer would skitter to one spot grab something then go somewhere and grab something else. Then she would make her way back to Wolfram and sit there for a few minutes. She kept on continuing this pattern. Eventually Yuuri fell asleep and Conrad left him there. He was going to take him somewhere else but he figured if he woke up and Wolfram wasn't around he would freak. Also it was probably helpful to Wolfram, to feel the warm hand holding his.

"How's it going?" he asked the healer.

"I don't know. He needs a more skilled healer than me. I can only do so much."

"Can you keep him alive in the time it would take for a healer from the palace to make it here?"

"Probably. It all depends on if his conditions change."

Conrad huffed out a sigh and sat down in one of the chairs in the room. He massaged his temples before he decide that he needed to get some fresh air. As he walked out the lobby doors he ran into Yozak and Murata and the Luci. She was crying and her eyes were all puffy and red. He decided he would see what the matter was. He figured out that by the time they had gotten to the cave Jordan had died. His body was mangled and his bones were bent in directions they are never meant to go in. Conrad leaned towards Murata, "Don't tell Yuuri. He probably did this and it would make him horrible to find out that he killed someone." Murata agreed and passed the message onto Yozak. Luci didn't even hear what they were saying. Her mind was far away remembering her times with Jordan as a kid and all of the moments they had shared together.

She sobbed harder at this. She had lost the one person who had ever cared for her. By now she knew that her mother and brother had died and in heart her father had died too. Now she had lost Jordan. She felt as if there really wasn't any reason for her to live anymore. No one would miss her if she suddenly disappeared one night.

Murata seemed to know exactly what she was thinking and he firmly placed a hand on her shoulder and shook his head no.

"You can't kill yourself Luci. We need to help you to help save Wolfram."

* * *

Sorry that the ending sucks! I really suck at writing endings to chapters and I'm trying to improve on that. Also I wanna apologize to Skipper713 and I want to pass the message on to not be mad! I will keep my promise, and to the fact that I feel like the chapter got worse as it went on. I don't know if you feel like that, but I do. Anywho I still hope you enjoyed it! Please review!!


End file.
